It is often desirable for a farmer to know how many acres have been planted with seeds at various times during the planting operation. In contrast to counting the number of seeds deposited during the planting operation, which generally is accomplished through electronic counting devices, the counting of acres planted can be done mechanically by measuring the linear distance traveled by the agricultural planter and multiplying by the width of the total number of rows planted.
An example of a typical acreage counter is the "Meter-Man" which is often used on John Deere planters. The Meter-Man counter utilizes a first gear connected to the primary drive shaft of the planting unit which is driven by the drive wheel of the unit. When planting, a second gear mounted on the drive wheel bracket and connected to an odometer is in mesh with the first gear such that the odometer registers the number of acres planted. In operation, the drive shaft is in a lowered position such that seeds can be deposited from their bins onto the ground. However, when it is desirable to transport the planting unit without seeds being deposited from their bins, the toolbar is raised which in turn raises the primary drive shaft. This lowering and raising of the drive shaft moves the first gear into and out of meshing combination with the second gear of the Meter-Man counter, respectively. Such repeated engagement and disengagement of the gears causes excessive wear and hastens failure of the counter. Also, the primary drive shaft of the planting unit rotates at a faster speed than other shafts in the power train or transmission of the planter. The relatively high rotational speed of the drive shaft also increases wear on the Meter-Man counter which can lead to inaccuracies and failure.
Therefore, a primary objective of the invention is the provision of an improved acreage counter.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a mechanical acreage counter which is subjected to minimum wear.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of an acreage counter having gears which remain in meshing combination at all times.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an acreage counter in which the gear ratios can be altered to accomodate various row widths as well as various numbers of rows.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a mechanical acreage counter which is easy to install on a planter and which is accurate and durable in use.